The Color of His Hair
by ukyo-beats-akane
Summary: A new character arrives on the scene of Nerima. He claims to have invented a different part of Anything Goes. He calls it: Emotion Fist. He stays at Ucchan's, gets Ranma mad, and his hair...changes color? Rated for future chapters.


A/N: Sooooo...this is my story. And now that you have started it, I command you to read it!!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to claim that I own Ranma 1/2, I, sadly, do not. But I do own Maro!! He is my charecter!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Just as the sun was setting, a new person arrived on the scene of Nerima. He was traveling alone, with just a small, light pack on his back. His dirty gray hair told the story of many wanderings, just like his dully sparkling eyes and his not-quite frown, as if something inside of him refused to give. At first glance, he looked like your average traveler. He was tall, skinny, and slightly muscled. On the second look, however…well, no one took a second look. He made sure of this. This new character just looked down on the city and sighed, "maybe here…" before he rolled his shoulders and a transformation took place. His hair turned brown. His eyes suddenly sparkled brightly. He stood up tall, had a smile on his face, and not a trace of that doubt that his other persona was drowning in. If anyone did not know better, they would swear that he was a completely different person. One could barely see, if at all, the person who was standing there just a moment before. And with that, this new person set off into the chaos that we all call Nerima.

After exploring around and asking were he could possibly stay in Nerima, this new guy discovers that Ucchan's was his best bet. The Cat Café and the Tendo household were both…dangerous, to say the least. So this new guy, after getting instructions, went to Ucchan's.

_knock knock_

_KNock KNock_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO_

"What do you want!!" shouted a half-awake and furious Ukyo.

"Um…I was just looking for a place to stay, and it turns out this was the best and safest bet. I'll do chores for you for as long as I stay. Oh, and, by the way, my name is Maro." Said Maro a bit nervously…I mean, right in front of him there was a furious, dangerous looking, and ragged girl with a giant spatula on her back! Who wouldn't be nervous? The fact that it was night didn't help either.

"Why would I trust a complete stranger like you?!"

"Because I am willing for you and lock me in a closet for the night. It looks like it will rain, and I don't like wet nights."

Ukyo thought about this. Her restaurant had been getting dusty recently…and Maro did seem trustworthy… "Fine. Whatever. I expect you to clean up though. Oh, and you _will_ sleep in the closet."

Maro gave a brilliant smile. "Gladly. By the way, what is your name?"

"Ukyo."

And with that, Maro had a place to sleep.

Much later

"Greetings, Ukyo!" Said a cheerful Maro with his back turned to a surprised and groggy Ukyo.

"Um…hello…" Said Ukyo, who had just come down the stairs and found that not only was Maro already awake, he was also cleaning at an hour that most consider a time to be asleep. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No…what time is it?" Said Maro, still with his back turned.

"Um…2 A.M."

Maro frowned and started to turn around. "Then why are you awa…" Maro promptly blushed and turned around when he saw Ukyo in her night clothes. "Um…You might want to put some clothes on."

"Wha…" Ukyo looks down and realizes that she's in her night clothes. Maro Promptly hears a rushing of steps on the stairs and continues to broom.

_After Ukyo gets dressed_

"So, why are you awake at 2 A.M.?" asked Ukyo.

"Really? That's the time? I just woke up and I wasn't tired. By the way, why are you awake?"

"I heard a noise and was prepared kill any pervert that snuck into my restaurant." She stated bluntly

"Oh…" muttered Maro in a meek voice after realizing how close he was to death just a few moments ago. "Anyway," He said quickly, changing the topic to something besides his death, "When will school start?"

"2 days."

"Oh. Well then, I'll just get back to cleaning up."

"Why would you want to go to school? Your new here, you wouldn't need to go to school."

"I am looking for something, and I will not leave this town until I have either found it or determined it is not here."

"What is it?"

"I will NOT tell."

"Please?"

"No." Ukyo was still very curious, but she could tell that Maro was adamant right now, so she decided to ask later.

"Fine. Aren't you going back to sleep?"

"Hm…Maybe."

"…You actually have to think about it…"

"Yep. And now that I do think about it, I am a bit sleepy. Good night."

"…There's another strange one in Nerima."

4 hours later

_CRASH BAM BANG_

"Ranma you idiot!!" Screamed a very angry girl half-way across Nerima.

A very annoyed pigtailed boy in a red gi got up and, brushing off his gi, muttered something about macho chick.

"Where'd I end up this time? Oh, inside Ucchan's. That means…"

"Ran-Chan!!" Screamed a very happy Ukyo.

"Hello, U-Chan. Sorry about bursting in like this. That uncute tomboy…" he mumbled that last part.

"Did Akane get mad at you again?"

"Well…"

At that moment, Maro stepped out of the closet he was sleeping in.

Maro yawned and said "I see that the locals weren't kidding when they said that this was a dangerous town. Who is that, Ukyo?"

"Oy! Don't speak about me like I'm not here! My name is Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes." Maro gave a small start at that. "Who are you?"

"My name is Maro, at your service. Nice to meet you."

"What? Just Maro? No last name?"

"…"

At this point, Ukyo decided she should interrupt to break the tension and said, "I'm letting him stay here in exchange for him cleaning up my restaurant and doing other chores around the house. I don't think he knows any martial arts, so go easy on him."

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Interrupted a greatly irritated Maro. "I happen to be the master and inventor of the Anything Goes School of martial arts, Emotion Fist style-"

"Emotion Fist? What in the world is Emotion Fist? And what about that Anything Goes School of martial arts? I happen to live with its master, and he never even mentioned 'Emotion Fist'!" Ranma hated with a passion anything that might belittle his style of martial arts, and suggestion of a sub-style of Anything Goes put Maro right in his little black book. Not only that, but this boy did not have a single tiny fleck of battle aura.

"Emotion Fist, in case it isn't obvious, is a style of martial arts that channels emotion." Said a now very annoyed Maro. I mean, it was only his second day in Nerima, and **already** somebody was claiming that his style of martial arts did not exist. That usually only happened on the 4th day, if he happened to stay that long. "And the reason why that old pervert knows nothing of this is because, as I said before, I INVENTED IT!!" Said a now rather irked Maro with flecks of red in his hair.

"Okay, Okay, calm down everybody!" Said a very flustered Ukyo. "I do NOT want more of my restaurant destroyed!"

"OH! Right, very sorry, Ukyo. I am the guest here, and here I am, starting an argument." Said Maro to Ukyo. His hair was plain brown now. "We will have to continue our…discussion…another time, Ranma. I have to start cleaning up this place if I want to stay her."

"Hmph. Fine. But we WILL continue." And with that, a visibly steaming Ranma left.

"What's up with that ball of sunshine?" Maro asked Ukyo.

"Fiancé problems." She replied with a sigh.

Maro did a double take. "WHAT!?"

"I'll explain while you fix the roof."

Ranma was jumping across roof tops back to the Tendo home. 'How DARE he claim that he invented part of Anything Goes!! That is MY style, and I'll be damned if ANYONE just 'makes up' part of it!!' Ranma was thinking such thoughts as he was jumping back to what he called home, fuming about such and such, until his brain actually realized something. 'Waaiit…He said 'old pervert' like he knew Happosai…Happosai must know something! I'll get to the bottom of this 'Emotion Fist' yet!!'

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said a slightly confused Maro to Ukyo, "His idiot of a father engaged Ranma to both you and Akane, a slightly violent tomboy who can't cook."

"Yes, that's right," agreed Ukyo, "although 'slightly' isn't the word I would use about Akane's violent tendencies."

"And then, to make matters worse, he got engaged to an Amazon because he didn't read the combat rule book."

"That's Shampoo."

"As if THAT weren't enough, a crazy nutshell called 'Kodachi' is crazily in love with him. He also has a rival who loves Akane. His name is Ryoga, I think," finished Maro.

"Well…yes."

"And then, as if all the fates decided to laugh at him, you are ALL martial artists?"

"That about sums it up."

"Ookay. This really is a dangerous neighborhood. Oh, can you hand me that nail?"

"Sure thing, Maro." Throughout this whole conversation, Maro was fixing the hole in Ukyo's roof.

"And…done!" Said Maro proudly. "It doesn't look neat, but at least it will keep the rain out."

"Thanks a lot. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, for starters, you could let me sleep on the floor downstairs as instead of the closet."

"Done."

"Thanks a lot. Oh, and are you sure that there is nothing else about this crazy town that I should know about?"

"…yes." Ukyo thought it best not to tell Maro about the abundant curses and love charms that seemed to be drawn to this town. "Anyway, what was this about a different style of Anything Goes? I find it a little hard to believe that Ran-Chan wouldn't know about an entire different part of his style of martial arts."  
"The reason I say that Emotion Fist is based off of Anything Goes is because it IS the truth. But as to how it came to be, that is for another day."

"Can't you tell me?" Ukyo was extremely curious because of all the mysteriousness.

"NO!! No, no no no no no. No." Said a slightly terrified Maro.

"O.K. If it makes you that flustered, then I won't ask. But can you at least tell me about the style?"

"Well…I guess so. Emotion Fist is a style of martial arts that channels emotions to break down the users self-placed or bodily limits. Happy Fist gets rid of most etiquette rules, and in it you can do some of the most surprising things."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You'd be surprised how many people get distracted by an impromptu kiss on the lips."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway," Maro said, attempting to change the subject, "Sad Fist makes you run mostly on instinct, which is more effective then it sounds."  
"What about…Angry Fist, I presume it's called?"

"…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"…"

"Please?" She begged him, leaning towards him slightly.

"…"

"Fine, if you're not going to even talk about it…then…" Ukyo lit up as the idea came to her brain, "I challenge you, Maro!"

"You challenge me? Well, I'm flattered. What are the terms?" Responded Maro.

"We will fight outside the school in 1 hour. If I win, you will tell me about Angry Fist."

"No." He deadpanned.

"What?! What about your pride as a martial artist? Your honor to your family?"

Maro just looked away at this, with flecks of blue in his hair.

Ukyo was now even more curious about the strange guy's past, but she decided that she touched a sore spot and she would have to ask another day. "Hmph…Fine. No terms. But we WILL fight in one hour outside the school."

Maro, now with flecks of blond in his instead of blue, lit up at this, glad that he finally found someone who would not question him about his past. "Gladly!! Just one thing…"

"What is it?"

"…Where is the school?"

"…"

"WHAT? I just came here yesterday." Stated Maro defensively.

sigh "Fair enough. Follow me."

Meanwhile, at the Tendo house

"WHERE IS THAT OLD PERVERT?!" Yelled an extremely furious Ranma.

"What do you want with Happosai, Ranma?" Asked an ever-calm Kasumi.

"THAT IDIOT CAUSED ANOTHER MESS, AND I'M HERE TO FIND OUT ABOUT IT!!"

"What mess did he cause?"

"HE GOT SOME OVER-INFLATED IDIOT TO CLAIM THAT HE CREATED A SUB-SECTION OF ANYTHING GOES!! AND AFTER I FIND HAPPOSAI AND GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS, I AM GOING TO FIND THAT IDIOT AND BEAT HIM TO A LITTLE, GOOEY PULP!!"

Happosai had just come back from one of his panty raids and he had heard the entire conversation. He decided that it might be a good time for a looting expedition…no, wait, 'training trip'. China was looking wealthy recently.

Back at the school

"ALRIGHTY!! We're gonna fi-ght, we're gonna fi-ght," Said Maro while he was doing a little jig. Ukyo just sat back in amazement. One moment, Maro was just meditating on a nearby bench with brown hair, the next it was has if he was a completely different person with blond hair (she decided not to ask about the whole hair thing).

"Yes, we are going to fight, but in an hour. I need to warm-up and prepare."

"Warm-ups? Hmmmmm…Alrighty!" Said Maro with a smile. "Now…where's some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? You call that a warm-up?"

"No, I call that a cool-down." Retorted Maro.

"…O.K." Ukyo decided it was best not to question this new Maro, and she better get on with her preparations.

Skip to the time of the fight, because describing people warming up is boring

"MARO!! IT IS TIME TO FIGHT!!" Yelled Ukyo, curious about were Maro went off to.

"Really? Already? FI-NAL-LY!!" Said an excited Maro, who happened to be in a tree. "Just a warning, I don't go easy on anyone, regardless of gender, age, or experience…or at least not when using HAPPY FIST!!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then let's begin."

The random crowd that always appears when a fight is going on in the school yard went wild. "That's Ukyo fighting…who is that?" "I don't know…" "10 to 1 on Ukyo!!" "I'll take that bet!!"

Ranma and the other Tendo inhabitants were also in the crowd. Ranma was so furious that he dragged everyone down to watch…except Happosai, who went on a 'training trip' to China.

"Wait a minute…" Ranma whispered to Akane, "When I saw him earlier this morning, I could barely see a speck of battle aura, but now…"

"Now what?" Asked Akane.

"Now he is practically made of the stuff…and his hair is blond!"

"Yes. Congratulations, Ranma. You can see the color of his hair." Responded Akane, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "As for the matter of the battle Aura, maybe you just made a mistake."

Ranma decided that it would be best if he just left it at that, because it was clear that he would be in danger if he kept this up. Besides, if he kept watching then he wouldn't be able to see the fight and tell whether or not he was using the Anything Goes style.

And thus the fight between Ukyo and Maro began. Ukyo began by charging at Maro using her giant spatula as a broadsword, but then, in a blur, Maro disappeared. Ukyo immediately spun around because she heard giggling behind her, but she saw no one. Then she heard it behind her again, and spun around again. No one. And again, and again, and again. At this point the crowd realized that Maro had jumped up into a tree, and was throwing his giggles behind Ukyo.

"BWAHAHAHA!!" Laughed Maro, who could not take it any longer.

"There you are!!" Furiously yelled Ukyo. "Now, it's my turn to strike!!" And with that, she charged right at the tree and cut it down with her spatula.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ukyo. Horribly inefficient energy usage." Said Maro who had just appeared on her spatula.

"Wha…How…When…"

"When the tree fell. Man, isn't this fun?"

"…"

"Well, attack already!" Maro grinned. "As fun as it is to be squatting on your huge spatula, I bet the crowd is getting a bit bored."

He couldn't be farther from the truth, the crowd was loving it.

"Flour bomb!!" Yelled Ukyo, as she pulled out a bag of flour and smashed it into the ground. Right before that happened, though, she saw a blur on her spatula.

"Make the flour bomb wet' technique!!" Yelled a male voice, as water fell on the flour, making it all sticky. "Man, this is so fun!!" Said a giddy Maro. Then he caught sight of Ukyo. "Mph…"

"Don't laugh…" Said an irritated Ukyo who was covered in wet, sticky flour.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I SAID…" said Ukyo has she gathered up her spatula, "DON'T LAUGH!!" She charged at Maro, death written all over her face. Maro easily dodged and said,

"Here, maybe this will make up for it?" And he promptly kissed her on the lips. And then he realized what he did, and the Happy Fist trance was shattered to a million pieces, his hair turned brown, and Ranma gave a start.

"I'm sorry!! I'm so, so, so, so, sosososo sorry!!" Said Maro who quickly dropped to the ground and started bowing. "I was in my Happy Fist trance!! I didn't realize what I was doing!!"

While Maro was saying this, his mind was racing about why his trance was broken. Normally, it never breaks, even after kissing someone on the lips.

Ukyo just stood there; her face contorted with rage, as red as an apple. Everyone assumed that it was because of fury, but, in truth, that was only part of the reason.

"MARO" Ukyo stated, barely out of control, "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS. THAT KISS WAS FOR RAN-CHAN."

"I understand, and I am so so so so so sorry." muttered a terrified Maro.

"NOW THEN, JUST STAY LIKE THAT."

Maro just nodded his head and stayed in the bowed-down position. After a second or two, Maro felt a spatula slide under him. The crowd just watched in awe as Ukyo lifted him up and flung him all the way to the US. She then proceeded to stomp back to Ucchan's. As soon has she was out of sight, the crowd started gossiping as if a switch had been flicked. "Did you see that?" "He would have beaten her if it wasn't for what happened at the end." "Why did his hair change color?" "I feel sorry for that guy when Ukyo gets to him."

Meanwhile, Ranma just stood their, thinking about what happened. 'I didn't quite see it all…but that was defiantly Anything Goes. But it was strange…as soon as his hair color changed, his battle aura just…stopped. Almost as if it was sealed off…I will defiantly have to ask Cologne about this.'


End file.
